Love for so long
by natyslacks
Summary: They have both loved for so long, but will they reveal it. my first fic so please be nice
1. him

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

You don't care for me,

But I care for you.

Always hiding my feelings

From the thought of you

It hurts

It kills

The thought of you

You will never know

That you in my heart

Now

Then

And always

I pray

I whish

For just one moment

To be with you

The idea of love

Many say is fickle

But I know the truth

My heart knows the truth

Both forced to live a lie

I know you feel the same

Why wont you realise it

Your perfect by nature

In every single way

I will love you until my dying day

Our love never was and never will be

don't you see me

We both have every one fooled

I love you with my being 

For all eternity

You fogged my mind 

And encapsulated my heart

I love you


	2. whishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

He walked and roamed the halls, for what seemed a life time, musing over her. All he could think of was her chocolate pools of love and depth. How he could stare into them for all eternity. How all emotions were locked and encapsulated into two glowing orbs.

Her hair, oh her hair. With its smell of summer and vanilla, the curls of chestnut cascading like a waterfall down her slender shoulders and back. Her lips full, red and longing to be kissed. 

He was in love in love with a vision, a vision of heaven. He had been for 4 years. 4 painful years of longing and whishing. Only to have his love unrequited. Oh to be insulted by a goddess. How it pained and broke his being not to be loved in return.

He whished, whished to be loved by the one he loved. But allas she was with another, how to have her heart stolen from him and to belong to another ripped hi, he wanted to be the one to unlock her heart, he being, her soul.

He longed to hold her and tell her how he felt.

All he did each night was wish, wish for the courage to tell her, the courage to be alone with her, one chance, one moment in time with just them.

Thinking all these thoughts he made his way outside. To sit under her tree, her favourite place where she would spend hours studying under to escape the busy world. To finally be herself.

He often found himself there. Thinking about her, the wanting growing stronger each minute of his life. If a person looked hard enough, if told there was an inscribing 'DMÃ HG'. He carved this symbol of what he wanted, but would never be.

But allas, they could never be together. No one would allow it. They were from two different worlds and both were against the mere idea of it.

'just like the tale of Romeo and Juliet' he thought, 'except his love wasn't returned'. he had come across this book in his mothers extensive collection of romance novels and muggle literature. He believed they were like this couple of star crossed lovers, wanting but not receiving.

A solitary tear slid down his face. Not bothering to wipe this lone demon of emotion away, he continued to that infamous spot underneath the willow tree and the special place in his heart.

A.N: please don't flame me this is my first fic I've posted and I don't think its that good but my friend Gina convinced me to post it up.

Please review the buttons there and advise is much appreciated on how I could improve this.

Love you all

Natyslacks xxx


	3. her

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

Chapter 1- a poem on her feelings

I linger through that doorway

Thinking about all the things you said

Imagining im with you

Lying in your bed

Dreaming of my dragon

Of tales of love gone by

Thinking of my snake 

As he Lyles a lullaby

The problem with bad faith

As he is know a Malfoy 

The love entwined within our hearts

Of days of sun gone buy

I long for just one moment

To be in your arms

To hear those 3 words

Hushed in loves decline

How it took you so long to realise

The love we both cold share

I gave you my entire being 

Hoping you would be there

I love you

That is all I can say

Dreaming of acquaintances

Of tales of love gone by

I love you

Do you still feel the same

The love is still within me 

The power to believe

I love you


	4. Her confusion, feelings andlove

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, it all belongs to J.K.Rowling

Thank you all so much. I was ecstatic at all the reviews I got.

Elaine-yes I do love the pairing, I think because it is controversial its so interesting

The Dark Child Jinx-thanks that was sweet I really appreciate the support.

Val-yes it is Draco and Hermione

Monkifer-my friend I thank you, check my bio I have changed it to repay the lovely thing you did in your bio for me, thank you so much. For all your reviews

Midnight3-thanks, I wrote the poems on the way to school and in the shower. He he. Here is the update

dracosb!tch-thank you for the review, I will carry on.

Gazy-Thank you so much, I love long reviews. Your reviews made me cry as I don't think much of my writing at all (actually I think it is crap)

Pyroprincess4rmeverwood-thank you so much and I did read them, well done.

SubliminalMsgs-thanks I hope this chapter lives up as well to your expectations

Berekka van Googlesmith-thank you Rebecca, I hope to talk to you on hotmail soon and by the way we are hopefully predicted snow too.

A.N: Thank you all who reviewed again, it means so much and I got NO flames. I actually cried at some of my reviews, (I am such sap). Here is the chapter, I have them all written but just not on the computer yet. I have been soooooo busy because I am doing G.C.S.E's at the moment so I have been revising for them.

On with the story.

Her confusion, feelings and……..love!

She sat there under her favourite tree thinking about her time in Hogwarts, she loved it here, it was like a second home. She loved being surrounded by her friends and peers, it made her feel safe.

Basking in the shade on a hot summers day she sat alone. Contemplating on her thoughts. Yes she was currently the boyfriend of Shamus, she really liked him, with his dark hair and blue/green eyes. They had been dating for 4 months. But yet she in herself felt doubtful about the relationship. She just couldn't deny her heart. Thinking that this new found relationship with Shamus would make her forget her true feelings.

The truth was that she loved another, a graceful poised person that was amused by tormenting, insulting and cold towards her. She could see through that cold hard exterior. She could see his beauty within. Not that she would announce it to anyone, she didn't want to embarrass him.

It hurt and pained her to hold it all in, the feelings welling up inside. It ripped her to be insulted by him and how he threw phrases of pure hate towards her. Every time this type of incident occurred she would use her quick wit and Gryffindor courage to muster up a snide remark, but alas that was just front. In her true self she ran away and hid in a bathroom to cry. Cry her heart out letting the sorrow engulf her and rack her being.

Oh how it damaged her being to be abused by a god, a god of heaven.

She could kill herself every time he wished she was dead with his cold sneer.

She didn't know why she loved him, with all the knock backs he ensued on her. Maybe it was his smirk, his attitude, his image, his looks, or his soft interior. All she knew was that she had loved him for 3 years, ever since that incident at the Quidditch world cup in the wood. It had shocked her that he had even bothered to talk to her let alone warn her. Even if it had been in an insult to her.

It pained her to suffer so long, emotions welling up inside. Threatening to bubble up and explode, tearing her heart into pieces. She couldn't take these emotions filling her to the brim.

She constantly found herself crying her self to sleep at night over this unrequited love she had learned to hate over the years.

She loved everything about hi. His silky platinum locks that fell in front his stunning grey eyes. Some days, she noticed they were blue. But to her they were always silver. His eyes, oh his eyes. There mesmerising glow. Two glittering orbs of winter. Snow laden pools, the key to his soul. She would loved to loose herself in them. How to every one except her they seemed dull and bleak. But to her and only her she saw them as a beacon of what she wanted but could never get. She reminisced in the secret times he was with his friends, the one time he would let down his barrier, letting his eyes light up and glow in his mirth.

At night she whished she could tell him how she felt. Whished for time to stop, so they could be together. One moment in time. A moment where she could expose her heart.

She started to cry, the tears freeing themselves from their prison barrier of love. Steadily growing they stained her cheek. Tainting and impairing the beauty she was, yet showing her soul. 

She wondered how one tear could express all the lies and turmoil, that was her life.

The ragged breaths increased and engulfed her. Sobs shaked and racked her chest and being.

Not noticing the growing footsteps of the one she loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N: Please review, all comments are welcome. Even flames. Remember this is my first fic and time writing so please be nice to me. I will try to update soon. I love you all. 

Love 

Natyslacks

xxxx


End file.
